¡Salgamos a una cita!
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil es esperar que Adrien/Chat Noir te invite una cita? Y mucho, si él está dispuesto a esperar que Marinette/Ladybug sea la que dé el primer paso.


Marinette quería salir en una cita con Adrien y si, en un pasado no muy lejano tener ese sueño era imposible, pero ahora que descubrieron sus identidades y supieron sus sentimientos.

No lo era. Ya no. Nunca más.

Y eso la tenía tan feliz o lo haria si no fuera por el hecho de que Adrien no la invitaba a salir y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera Chat Noir lo hacía, aunque el gatito le seguía entregándole rosas, la coqueteaba y la besaba, pero ya nunca más la invitaba a una cita, aunque tampoco es que fuera realmente crucial salir en una cita, ya que ciertamente se veían muchas veces, las horas de la escuela, el patrullaje nocturno y hasta las visitas que le hacía Chat Noir en su habitación.

No obstante ella quería tener su primera cita y por eso empezó a invitarlo a salir mediante indirectas que realmente eran bastantes directas. Pero aun así él no entendía el mensaje y la mayoría de las veces se encontraba ocupado.

Entonces luego de un tiempo. Ella llego a un punto en que no pudo más y por ese motivo se armó de valor y decidió en invitarlo, a pesar de lo bochornoso que sonaba eso.

Y lo hizo. En medio del salón, aunque al menos había sido sensata de que estaba vacío, ya que todos se habían cambiado al laboratorio de ciencias, menos ellos dos.

— ¡Quiero salir! —Exclamo Marinette antes de que pudiera decir algo Adrien, entretanto sus mejillas se teñian de un carmesí. Sin apartar su mirada de sus bellos ojos verdes.

— ¿Necesitas tomar aire fresco? —Pregunto Adrien con fingido desconcierto, disfrutando la situación internamente.

— N-no...Y-yo —Se calló al notar como había empezado a tartamudear.

¿Por qué no se lo había pedido como Ladybug?

Se preguntó en su mente Marinette sintiendo que se trababa con sus palabras y empezaba a balbucear incoherencias. Pero ya podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que decirlo ahora... ¿Qué tan difícil era?

Pero al mirarlo con esa sonrisa tan pero tan irresistible sentía que se sus piernas se movían como gelatina. Por esa razón se quedó perdida en sus ojos mientras se imaginaba diferentes escenarios en cómo se confesaba.

 **.**

 _"Adrien, salgamos una cita"_

No, negó con la cabeza. Ante la mirada y sonrisa divertida de Adrien. Eso sonaba muy demandante. Se contestó ella en su mente.

.

 _"Adrien, por favor salgamos en una cita"_

¡Ay No! Exclamo horrorizada en como lo había imaginado. ¿Por qué estaba entregándole una rosa? y mucho peor... ¿Por qué arrodillada?

.

 _"Una cita. Tú y yo"_

¿Que fue eso? ¿No hay una mejor manera de decirlo?

.

 _"Tengo galletas"_

¿Acaso ahora lo soborno?

.

— ¿Marinette?

La llamo. Despertándola de su ensoñación, la cual durante de la misma hacía gestos de los mas extraños. Al oír su nombre, ella parpadeo varias veces y apretando sus puños. Inhalo y exhalo aire para luego cerrar sus ojos cerrados intentando vencer la vergüenza que cernía ante ella y en menos de un segundo y para su sorpresa se encontraba gritando: ¡Salgamos a una cita!

¿Y no quería sonar demandante?

Se deprimió mientras el sonrojo le cubría de pies a cabeza. Bajo la cabeza, abriendo lentamente los ojos, deseando que el suelo se abra y la trague. A los segundos él se rio y tomando su mano que inmediatamente se relajó ante ese contacto deshaciendo el puño, la llevo hasta sus labios y beso su nudillo. Sonrojándola todavía más.

— Te tardaste mucho My Lady.

— ¿Eh?

— Quería que tú fueras la primera en invitarme a una cita. Yo ya la había hecho muchas veces antes, asi que quería escucharlo de tus labios.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, gato tonto?! —Refuto encolerizada. No pudiendo creer lo que el gatito le decía.

— Entonces no habría sido divertido.

Y esbozando una sonrisa gatuna. Entrelazo sus dedos en esa mano que anteriormente había besado, quien tomándose de las manos la guio hacia el laboratorio donde hace minutos debían estar.

De todas formas, luego tendrían tiempo de planear su cita. Su primera cita.


End file.
